Judge People from Their Scary Sides, Not Their Appearance
by ResyaAfhirsa00018
Summary: What if the most innocent-shy-cute-kind-girl Vongola's mist guardian, Chrome, has a big hidden potential within herself? What potential you ask? Poison cooking. A deadly-poisonous cooking that can melt your stomach in no time (and it's a miracle if you survived it). And after Bianchi knows her hidden potential, she immediately took her as her apperantice in no time.
1. Chapter 1

**Judge People from Their Scary Sides, Not Their Appearance ***Or else, you'll regret it*

**Summary** : What if the most innocent-shy-cute-kind-girl Vongola's mist guardian, Chrome, has a big hidden potential within herself? What potential you ask? Poison cooking. A deadly-poisonous cooking that can melt your stomach in no time (and it's a miracle if you survived it). And after Bianchi knows her hidden potential, she immediately took her as her apperantice in no time.

**Settings **: After "Curse of the Rainbow" arc.

**WARNING** : There will be some of fail humors, grammar mistakes, and etc. NO PAIRINGS (be it YAOI or NORMAL)

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano-sensei owns it.

**00 Prolouge**

Chrome, Kyoko, Haru and Hana went to Kyoko's house. What for? For practicing themselves to make a cake for tomorrow's cake cooking class. Since Kyoko's parents will come late and her onii-chan have something to do, the house only full of girls right now.

All girls who loved cooking will love their kitchen if their kitchen have full kitchen set. And Sasagawa's kitchen was really a perfect place plus a paradise for those who loved to cook. A really spacious kitchen with complete kitchen set and the other tools.

You wonder why was Haru there? Well, you can guess it. She was invited, she was interested, she was planning to give her beloved Tsuna-san with her cooking that taught by _a certain person _who made Tsuna faint because of the 'overloading happiness' by _this certain people_. And she was **planning **to make that '**delicious**' cooking that made Tsuna faint because of the 'overloading happiness'.

But as you can see, Kyoko's and Haru's cooking are delicious when you see it in future arc. But, it was too bad that they cannot make a cake that they think it will satisfied other people enough.

And so here they are. Wearing aprons, having some cooking materials and some cooking book.

Oh, and don't forget for our beautiful cooking tutor a.k.a _the certain person_. Bianchi.

Up untill now, the girls didn't aware of Bianchi's cooking.

Yeah. The cooking that can melt, destroy, and good enough to send you to heaven in no time. And Bianchi will help you people that wanna go to the heaven so fast. She'll be happy, as well as you. She'll be happy because someone will taste her cooking and eat them by themselves without regret. And you, those who want to send to the heaven earlier than your original life-span will be happy too. Cuz you don't need a long time to suffer and will meet heaven in no time.

However, those who can survived her cooking, is truly, an incredible person.

And when Bianchi asked by Haru to make a food that adult made (back to the time when Tsuna fainted cuz his 'overloading happiness' according to Haru). She made it to Tsuna which Tsuna faint in the end, Haru only accept the fact that Tsuna fainted because her cooking is too delicious that it made him faint. And after that, Kyoko only said "Tsuna-kun you're interesting" , Haru just bitchin around, praising, and admired Bianchi as she somewhat like a goddess of luck. And Hana, too. She admired Bianchi as Haru. But not too overacting like her. And Chrome? At that time, she just poke her boss with a thin branch out of nowhere and saying "Boss, you alive?" -like that. Ah... being naive is not that bad sometimes.

Hell yeah! The truth is : The Girls still invited her as their teacher was for making a 'delicious' cooking.

Suck you truth. *For Tsuna*

So, here they are now. Standing like a soldiers with Bianchi, as their captain- I mean their tutor, eyeing them with a pair of passionate and serious green eyes.

"What is cooking?" ,hand crossed, the poison scorpion continued her speech. "Cooking is love! Those cooking that didn't make by love, isn't cooking!",she said as her sharp eyes staring at four girls that standing in front of her. Some of them were gulped but still stared her back with passionate and full of resolve eyes too.

Cute you say? No. The air is extremly tension. It's not because due to Ryohei's extremeness that poluted his own house, no. But the tension were from the girls theirselves.

"The most important key to make your cooking; are _love_ and _the person that wanted to eat your cooking_. So, I will teach you guys here how to make a cooking with full of love for the ones that wanted to eat your cooking. A really so called cooking can even make guys heart explode!" , she continued as the girls eyes were wide opens.

Yes. If you know what is the meaning of 'heart explode', it means _**death.**_But unfortunatelly, the girls thought that exploding thingy is a good impression for them.

"So, we're here to make our own cooking. No matter what kind of shape it is, no matter what kind of taste it is, you must start it with love, and end it with love!", she said and closed her speech.

"YES BIANCHI-SAN!", and all of them agreed.

"Then, let's start our lesson."

Before the girls started their lesson, suddenly a chef, a really short chef with a big black eyes and have two sideburns appeared in the middle of them.

"Uhm... Who might you be?" , said Kyoko.

"Me? I'm just a chef that Miss Bianchi called me for your tutor. Don't mind me.", said the short chef.

The girls (except Chrome who already knew the true identity of the chef) are moved. Especially for Haru who had those teary eyes on.

"Bianchi-san, thankyou. Haru is so moved! Haru didn't know that you've gone so far for us! Haru will give her best!", said Haru.

"Do not need to apologize. I'll do anything for those who seek love and love itself." Bianchi said as she closed her eyes for a moment.

Then, the lesson is started.

And after that, the lesson with beautiful, yet dangerous cooking tutor Bianchi, started. The chef, or you can said Reborn who done tortur- I meant tutoring Tsuna, smirked.

**TIME SKIP**

After a few hours the lesson started, the girls put their handmade cooking on the dining table. The girls are standing behind their handmade cake and Bianchi standing in front of them. Then she let the girls to explain about their own cake.

Hana, Kyoko, and Haru passed. You can tell that their cake is as delicious as it looks (Gladly, their cake didn't have any insects, bat eyes, snake's tail, or something nasty in their cake). Lastly Chrome. You can see the mist guardian's indigo colored buttercream cake. From it looks, the cake's shape is a unique one. It has mini dog, clarinet, and a yoyo as decorations. The shape?

Pineapple shape.

And by it's shape. You'll know who is the lucky guy that Chrome wanted to make her cake to.

Bianchi took a piece of it with her fork and saw the batter first. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she saw a very very faint indigo smoke that you can see it if you see it from 1 cm radius from the cake. She again smelled something different from the cake. _This is..._ she thought as her eyes widened.

She stared at Chrome like she saw Romeo beside her and ready to attack him.

However, she's not that naive. Sighing, Bianchi put the cake down. As she continued "You girls are pass, except for Chrome. You are dismissed. And Chrome, I need to talked to you."

Surprised from what Bianchi just said, all of Chrome's friends only see her with pity. Does Chrome's cake really that bad from Bianchi's eyes? They thought Chrome's cake is gonna be a unique one despite the others. But, it was backwards.

"Hahi! Bianchi-san, is Chrome-chan's cake that bad? I thought it will be the most unique between us." , Haru protest.

"Yeah, you didn't even tried her cake." , said Hana.

Kyoko, however, seemed to know what was Bianchi mean. So she decided to asked her friends to leave the two of them.

"Now now, Haru-chan, Hana. Let's go. Bianchi-san must be have her reasons. Good luck Chrome-chan." ,she said as she push her friends out from the kitchen. With that, Bianchi sent her thank-you-for-your-act face because she didn't want to argue with the girls.

And so, the girls left except Chrome, Bianchi, and the so-called-chef-in-his-disguise.

However, the so-called-chef-in-his-disguise a.k.a Reborn, saw through Bianchi's enthusiasm and smirked. He also realized _something_ from Chrome that made Bianchi this exciting.

"Umn... Bianchi-san?" ,she opened her mouth and speak with a worried tone. She thought that Bianchi will critics her. But it wasn't what she expected.

"Chrome, I want you to be my apperantice."

Chrome blinked. Twice. Not believing what Bianchi just said. "Eh?"

And so, Reborn, smirked. His student, really blessed with a high potential yet dangerous mist guardian. "This is gonna be interesting. I hope Tsuna and Mukuro will not end up in hospital."

**A/N** : How's it? Reviews please? I would be glad if you give me some critics/comments/suggestions. But as for the critics I hope you don't give it too harsh okay? Since I'm only a beginer. More humours will be on the first chapter since this is just a prolouge. Update will be on Saturday or Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Settings **: After "Curse of the Rainbow" arc.

**WARNING** : There will be some of fail humors, grammar mistakes, contains OOC and etc. NO PAIRINGS (be it YAOI or NORMAL)

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano-sensei owns it.

* * *

**Target 01**

Ah… Such a beautiful morning in Namimori. Beautiful, peace, quite… Wait? Quite? Nope. Not until we can heard someone's voice from somewhere. And that somewhere is … Sawada's Residence.

We can found a certain young brunette who just woke up because he had his head hit by 100 ton hammer, and screamed there.

"IIITTEEEE*!Reborn! What the heck are you doing! It hurts!" ,Tsuna screamed as he felt an extremely hurt sensation from his spartan-devilish-strongest tutor, Reborn.

"You should be gratefull that I woke you earlier.", the ex-arcobaleno said as his hammer changed into a chameleon and climbed to his fedora.

"Huh? What did you mean?Ah! That's right! Today is baking lesson for girls!" ,Tsuna's face cheered up as soon as he remember about today's baking lesson. Forgetting the pain that he has just now. And he changed those pain with a hope. A hope so that he can eat Kyoko's handmade cake.

"Maybe Kyoko-chan will give me her cake." , said Tsuna as he imagine how his beloved Kyoko-chan will give her cake and ask him if she can give it to him again and smiling with her oh-so-angelic-face. And our soon to be Neo VongolaPrimo , is drooling. Hallucinating about his little heaven imagination with no end.

Unfortunately , his little heaven imagination was going to the end when Leon changed his self again into a gun and clinging on Reborn's hand, pointing to Tsuna.

"You don't wanna be late don't you dame-Tsuna? So, hurry up and make your lazy ass to school. Or Hibari will bite you to death." , he said with a threaten and scary tone. Which making him is the one who'll bite Tsuna to death before he takes his lazy ass to school. Not the scary prefect.

And you know after then, Tsuna screamed like a girl who just saw a mouse."HIIIIEEE! I got it Reborn!"

And in a flash, Tsuna changed his pajamas into his school uniform. There's not even a minute for him to dressed up. Tsuna ran downstairs, and before he reach the floor, he tripped. But that doesn't make him to stop his effort,yet. He then taking his a piece of bread with strawberry jam that preapared by maman in the dining room.

"Ara, Tsu-kun. You're fast,ne?", said a woman who looked younger despite her age, to her son.

Without looking at his mom Tsuna exit the dining room and say "Yes, _ittekimasu*_"

And then, the young brunette is heading the school while Reborn only saw him with evil smirk on his face.

"My Reborn, why don't you eat breakfast with us?" , said a voice coming from the house. As the owner of the voice stood beside the ex-arcobaleno.

"Ah, that's right. By the way Bianchi, how's your apperantice?", ask Reborn to a woman called Bianchi.

"My apperantice? You mean _her_ ? Well yeah, as I thought, she really has a big potential within herself. And she improved really fast. She almost made a perfect poison cooking in one night." , the Poison Scorpion answered her lover.

"Almost done in one night huh? _She_ really has a really big potential within her. Normal people can made an almost perfect poison cooking in 2 weeks, right?"

Bianchi nodded. As she continued "Yes. As expected Reborn~ Now, you don't want to miss Maman's cooking, right?"

And then the hitman and hitwoman came back to Sawada's residence to eat the house mistress delicious cooking.

* * *

And on his way to the school, the young brunette saw a chihuahua which is still tied with it's chain. He then mocked the little chihuahua with his eyelids he pull a bit up with his ring and index fingers. His middle finger pulling his nose and tounge out. Seriously. It's a bad habbit to know him to be someone like that! A cute, sweet, innocent(?), and kind heart soon-to-be a mafia boss acts like that.

"Bleeehhh! You can't rip me! Your howls didn't even scared me!" ,he said proudly. He mocked the pissed Chihuahua until he heard someone's voice calling his name.

There, Tsuna saw a certain red head, running as fast as he could and screamed something to him.

"TSUNA-KUN! RUN!"

_Eh? Isn't that Enma? _Tsuna lifted his right hand and shook it to greet Enma. However, before he could greet Enma , he heard an unhuman voice behind Enma.

_*BARK* *BARK* *BARK*_

__And that time, Tsuna's hyper intuition told him to **_run_**as fast as he could.

"HIIEEE! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!", he said while he ran as fast as Enma piercing through the wind. Well, two dame students can really use their speed for the '_urgent case_' than using it for their P.E

"Anyway just keep running if you don't wanna be pierced by the dog!" , Enma answered with a scream and panick mode.

Tsuna saw a huge English Doberman on his back, chasing them. The dog only sees Tsuna and Enma as they're some kind of delicious meat that he really wanted for so long.

Lucky for them, they arrived at Nami-chuu just on time, but after the dog satisfied tearing them. And this cause the head prefect, Hibari Kyoya, glaring at them and biting them to death because of the tored uniform.

Sucks you for being a dame. And pity you for being a dame.

* * *

**Time Skip, School's Yard**

You know how it feels when you want to get/do something that you really want but postponed right? And our little tuna fish is experiencing it before he can eat Kyoko's delicious cake.

Yeah. Right now, he just standing in the middle of his school's soccer yard while he's cursing his fate because he couldn't taste Kyoko-chan's cake earlier.

_Oh fate, why thou so cruel?_Tsuna was asking the fate with deadpanned face with Jappanese old language like Basil. Not focusing about disaster that will come to him.

"Jyuudaime! Watch out!" , screamed Gokudera.

And at that time, the fate cursed Tsuna again with a soccer ball hit his face. And this made him fell. Well, as expected dame-Tsuna. Dame at almost everything that he did on his life.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma, ran to Tsuna with a worried face.

"Jyuudaime, are you alright?" , ask Gokudera as he kneel beside Tsuna with his worry puppy eyes.

"Uh… I'm okay Gokudera-kun.", while not realizing that his face is completly red because of the damage.

"Haha, Tsuna must be spacing out again.", Yamamoto laughed with a cheerful tone. But he still has a worried tone.

"Damn you baseball-freak! Show some respect to jyuudaime!"

"Maamaa… Chill Gokudera."

"Tsuna-kun, here." , said Enma as he give his hand to Tsuna.

"Thank you, Enma."

Why today the lady luck hates him? He just wondering, asking, and hoping that lady luck doesn't hate him. However, his prayer didn't answered.

As soon as Tsuna stand up, he saw girls forming into a crowd. His intuition told him that something is wrong.

The brunette reach for the crowd then. He saw Kyoko somewhat seating but her legs folded. She looked like she just fell.

"Kyoko, you okay?" , said Hana worried for her friends.

"Uh, well…" , Kyoko replied. She looked not sure from her face.

"Kyoko-chan you got sprain." , said Chrome as she kneeled beside Kyoko. "You should go to inframary." , she said as she help Kyoko to stand.

"Umn… Thankyou Chrome-chan.", and then, Chrome, Kyoko, and Hana went to the inframary with injured Kyoko.

As soon as Tsuna saw that, he asked his fate to the God again.

_No way…_

_No way…_

_GOD, WHY I CAN'T EAT KYOKO-CHAN'S CAKE?!_

.

.

.

And on the rooftop, a baby that hit Tsuna's head this morning,smirked.

* * *

**Class 2-A**

Well, if you're wondering what kind of mood that boys student in class 2A , the answer is good. Because they can get those delicious cakes from the girls. But, a certain student didn't feel happy at all.

On the corner of the classroom, a certain brunette just facing the wall with no excitement at all. And his friends, only looked at him with pity looks. Well, his friends are aware of the young Vongola 10th feelings towards Sasagawa Kyoko. But because of love, it turned him into what he is now.

Oh love… Such a troublesome thing.

* * *

**School's Kitchen**

In the kitchen, girls are wearing their apron and baking their cakes. It's all looks normal but you can't say it _normal _again after you see a really short chef whose height around 40 cm with sideburns. Well, because it was too short for an experienced chef (he admitted himself that he is an experienced chef that just pass by). But the girls just went along with the chef's, I meant hitman in disguise's pranks. Heck, they don't even know that the chef is a hitman in disguise!

So, after a few minutes, the girls manage to make their own cake.

Before they're allowed to give their masterpiece to male students, the little chef made his conditions first. He's now standing on the instructor's table ( if he don't stand there, there's nothing you can see). The seems to be a good/experienced/professional chef starts his words with a cough.

" *cough* Everyone, I appreciate all of your works and as you know, you're going to give those masterpiece of yours to male students." , he started as the female students gazing him with awe. "And I'm pretty sure your masterpiece will make the boys proud of you." ,oh boy. The chef really knows how to make girls happy. But since the girls were that happy, they didn't pay attention to his smirk with an evil purpose on it. "However, due to the cake's size, the boys can't eat all of your cake. So I supposed you have to share your cake to every boys. And maybe it will be more interesting if you don't give the identity of the cake maker."

By hearing that, most of the girls agreed. Because, as the chef's said, the size is big enough for three to four guys.

And so, the girls agreed and put their cake on three trolleys which it came out of nowhere, and serve it to boys.

* * *

**Class 2-A **

Finally, the time is come. The boys were ready to prepare themselves as one of the girls open the classroom and get three trolleys with them. After the cakes arranged on some of the student's desks, the fun that has been postponed by P.E class, begin.

"Well boys, enjoy our masterpiece!" ,said Hana with her self-confidence smile.

The boys crowd and started to eat those cakes. Unfortunately for Tsuna, he doen't have any interest to take one of those cakes. But until a certain pineapple haired girl come approach him.

"Boss."

"What is it Chrome?"

"Here." , Chrome said as she give her mini sized indigo colored muffin cake with a shy face. "The chef said that you should have them to put on your trolley but, since mine is a small one and it's only for you, I don't have the reason to give it to anyone."

Tsuna gaze at her cake and smile gently to his mist guardian as he take his muffin from her. "Thank you Chrome.", and with that, Chrome smiled back at Tsuna as she back to the other female students. _Eh? Chef?_ , Tsuna thought to himself and raising his eye brows. Having a feeling that he maybe knows the so-called-chef. However, before he could call Chrome back, he can feel Enma's presence beside him. And he sure, Enma will ask or start a chat with him.

"Wow, good to you Tsuna-kun." ,said Enma who is now standing beside him, chewing a piece of blueberry cheesecake in his mouth. "You should eat it now. I bet it will be delicious." ,Enma continued as he swallowed his last piece of blueberry cheesecake. Too bad that Tsuna's two other guardians, were surrounded by the girls who looked like puppies with big eyes and wagging their tails, asking Yamamoto and Gokudera to eat their cake.

Yamamoto only laugh nervously and smiled like he is an autism. He's already full but for some reason, he couldn't refuse those girls. He swear that he saw dog's ears and dog tail's which is wagging on every each girl who surrounded him. They almost looked like his Jiro for God's sake! And he just know that it wasn't Chrome's fault at all. Feelings. Even though they're not as amazing as his boss' intuition.

Gokudera, on the other hand, is totally pissed. It doesn't mean that he dislikes sweets but, those girls made him like a volcano ready to erupt. He _really really _ wanted to get out from the crowds so he could join his beloved juudaime that right now is chatting with the young Simon Don. However, the fate didn't allowed him. And knowing his short temper, the boy just yelled at his fangirls and made them diving to crazy. Because, they said _'Kya! Gokudera-kun is handsome when he's mad!' _ or _'Gokudera-kun~! Please mad at us more!'_ - like that.

Really. Yamamoto's fangirls are like puppies to him so he couldn't refuse their offers, while Gokudera thought that masochist girls are annoying yet scary for some reason!

Back to Tsuna and Enma who have their convertation.

"Well, Tsuna-kun?" ,Enma started to say something to Tsuna when he realized that there's a change on Tsuna's face.

"Ah, oh, yes Enma?", Tsuna replied as he looked like he just wake up from his worstest dream.

"You don't eat your cake?"

"Hm… I'll eat it later." ,it's not because he only wants to eat Kyoko's cake. No. He's not that selfish. But for some reason, his hyper intuition told him that a bad thing will come if he eat the cake. But no way right? Because, even though Chrome is his Mist Guardian, she's not like Mukuro who has tons of wicked minds in order to use him right?

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**Question : **Who will be Chrome's next victim? #Mukuro/Ken/Chikusa/Tsuna are not included.

**Reviews :**

**heitan : **Who knows? Maybe some of them won't end up in hospital. But between heaven or hell :P.

**LoverForAnime : **Thank you for the corrections! *sigh* I should study more am I?

**Vikuppy : **And I can't wait to write more and update sooner XD

**A/N **: Okay, that's all for it, sorry for kinda late update (for those who read this fic in east Asia) because my mom didn't allowed me to use computer. I will add more on the next chapter, so stay tuned. Also, thankyou for those who clicked 'follow' and 'favorite' button and of course, leaving the review. I really appreciate it and it helps me to write more! So review please? XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Judge People From Their Scary Sides. Not Their Appearance ***Or else, you'll regret it*

**Warning : **There'll be fail humor, grammar mistakes, NO PAIRINGS (Be it Yaoi/Yuri/Normal), maybe contains some OOC-nes.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano-sensei does.

* * *

**Target 02**

A certain brunette opened his eyes. He saw his surrounding. Right now, he is in the middle of a silent beach with pure white sands and a blue ocean in front of him. He is now wearing a white shirt and a long black leather pants. He didn't know at all why in the heaven he is wearing a shirt and leather pants.

Yes. He thought he was in heaven.

"I see… So I am in heaven now." , Tsuna murmured. He then remembering what happened last time when he was '_alive'_.

* * *

**Flashback**

When Tsuna on his way to his house, his stomach suddenly started to grumbling. Yes. He didn't eat almost anything since this morning. Well, he ate a toast but that wasn't enough. He even forgot to brought his bento (even though his mother was not making any this morning) and his wallet. Surely that because he only wanted to eat Kyoko's cake that badly. And unfortunately Kyoko couldn't make the cake because her legs was sprained.

Then he remembered something.

Chrome gave him a cake.

A cute mini sized indigo muffin cake just for him only. Not only cute but it was rather … unique.

However, he had a bad feelings. His intuition told him so. But… You can't hold yourself when you're hungry and want to eat as soon as possible, right? You even have a food that ready to be your stomach's tamer.

"There's no way Chrome planning something! Since, I am hungry, then I should eat it. It's mine afterall." , he said and doubting his hyper intuition. But he was still unsure. "Well, I think I'll eat it on my room later." , he thought when he looked back to his bag. Just in time, he arrived at his house.

"I'm home." , he said but no answer from his mom, instead Bianchi. "Welcome home. Maman went shopping with kids. She'll be home soon." , said Bianchi while she was cooking on the Sawada's kitchen. And that made Tsuna frustrated when she saw his soon-to-be his right hand man's sister on the kitchen and _cooking_.

"Wait Bianchi! What the hell are you doing?!", he yelled at the pink-haired woman in front of him with panic.

"Hmn? Cooking." , Bianchi only answer him with ease and showed an 'I don't care' face.

"HIIIEEEE!You'll melt people's stomach if you cook more!", Tsuna screamed with his famous girl's shriek.

"Why? I want to try my new recipe. Or do you want to become my first taster Tsuna?" , she said it seductively. But our little boss knows her well. It is **poisoned**, and normal people won't eat a **poisoned cooking**_. _

Tsuna gave up. He chose not to eat than arguing more with Bianchi. Because, it'll be troublesome for him.

"I- I'll pass." , and then, Tsuna ran to his room while Bianchi only focused to her cooking again.

It was surprising that he didn't find Reborn there. Oh great. He's lucky now.

He opened his bag and took Chrome's muffin. Well, he had no choice because his mom hasn't home yet and there's no food (except for Bianchi's cooking that he didn't add on his 'edible food that I can eat right now' list). He then started to eat the muffin.

It was sweet and fluffy.

Yes. The taste and the dough is perfect as it melt into Tsuna's tounge. He then continued to devour it until a few minutes after he finished the muffin,he started to felt his head and stomach hurt.

He felt everything was blur. He then fell on the floor, grabbing his stomach that screaming because of pain. And before he almost closed his eyes completely, he saw someone else's feet reach him. He saw that Bianchi fell on her knees in front of Tsuna. And she stared at the indigo muffin.

"Tsuna, you ate my apperantice's masterpiece aren't you?" ,she asked the brunette with an excited tone on her voice and a little tint of red on her cheeks. Showing there's a happiness and proud painted on her face.

"Eh…? W-What do you mean?" , Tsuna asked Bianchi with his sick tone. He was still unsure because he didn't want to believe that Chrome poisoned him_._

"I mean Chrome! Who knows that she has a hidden potential to cook poison cooking! And you know what? She almost complete it in one night!"

And after hearing that, Tsuna's vision became dark.

* * *

**End of the flashback**

"Uh… Am I really in heaven?" , he said unsure. The brunette walked to the water and touched it.

Warm.

But, even though it was warm and water like, he just felt that he's not in the heaven. Yet.

He felt chill when he heard a familiar laugh.

"Kufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi…" ,said the voice.

"Ah! This weird laughing… Mukuro, as I thought it's you!" ,said Tsuna as he turned his back and saw Rokudo Mukuro, right behind him. He also wear the same outfit as Tsuna."Why're you here? And what's with this place?".

"Kufufu… Right now, you're in my illusionary dream. And you don't know the uniqueness from my laugh aren't you, Tsunayoshi?" ,Mukuro smirked. And Tsuna swear that he saw Mukuro's right eye twitched a bit.

"Uh… yeah. Unique. It's unique." , he tried not to angered Mukuro even though he didn't mean to. He chose to his ask his question "Then, this mean, I was sleeping?"

"No. You're in coma."

_Silence._

"WHAATTT?!"

"Low your voice, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The one who got coma from food poisoning is not only you." , the pineapple haired teen raised his voice, demanding Tsuna because of his so called boss was shrieking like a girl.

Mukuro really wants to change Tsuna's gender because his shriek. It's really annoying for a guy like Mukuro you know?

"E-eh? What do you mean Mukuro?" , Tsuna lowered his voice as Mukuro told him and asked him again why on the world Mukuro knew that he got coma due to food poisoning.

"I hate to tell it to you, but it seems, it can't be helped. It's because, me, Ken, Chikusa, even Fran, ate Chrome's soon to be poison cooking.", he sighed but his smirk was not leaving him.

"How can?" , It was really unusual for you to know Mukuro, as one of the strongest illusionist in mafia, maybe in the world, fell on his knees because a certain cooking from his beloved Nagi *cough* Chrome. I mean, he's professional! Well, people have their own weaknesses.

"Kufufu… I guess, I should tell you huh? Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**Flashback to Kokuyo Land**

The night is silence. Even in Namimori street, there was almost no sound that you can heard. That was Namimori. If Namimori this quiet, then Kokuyo will be more quiet.

Especially Kokuyo Land.

Well, that is what you saw from the front door. But it was totally backward when you entered inside the building.

There, we can see Mukuro with his blue-navy pineapple hair stabbing Fran's apple hat with his trident (as always). And we can see Ken was reading his comic on a red sofa while Chikusa nagging on Ken because of his smell.

"Master… Please stop stabbing me… I just told you the truth that almost everyone knew that you have a terrible taste for picking a hairstyle." , said a young boy in his escape from his sadistic master.

"Kufufu… Shut up brat. It's your fault for making me angry. And as your punishment, you get holes on your worthless apple hat." Mukuro really really pissed by Fran. Chasing the boy with dark aura covered him, while his apperantice escaping him with deadpanned face as if nothing happened and pretended to be scared. "Ah... Scary, scary. Somebody help me."

There's only one reason that everyone can make Mukuro released that dark aura with hatred and anger (only when he's not in the middle of a fight). It was his hairstyle that will remind you with a tropical fruit. Pineapple.

And his idiot apperantice, won't fail to teased his master with that taboo for countless times.

Before Mukuro's apperantice can get out from the room, someone bumped into Fran. Causing him and the guest fell.

"Ugh…", another pineapple haired girl with eyepatch, appeared infront of them.

"Oya? Chrome. You're visiting?" , Mukuro smiled at the fallen Chrome and that made Ken and Chikusa turn their eyes on her.

"Why is she doing here, byon?" , Ken murmured. But loud enough to be heared by Mukuro.

"Ken." , with that word and glare came from Mukuro, Ken shut his mouth.

The shy illusionist girl stood and helped the young green-haired illusionist boy with her right hand.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." ,Chrome nodded timidly. A slight blush available on her cheeks. She then lifted her left hand that holding a paper bag with her and giving Mukuro the bag.

"And this is?" , Mukuro raised his brow when his ex-vessel gave him a paper bag.

"A cake. I just made it for you."

"_Oyaoya_? A Cake? ", With that, Chrome only nodded and excused herself from Mukuro because she felt Ken galred at her. And she doesn't like it when Ken glared at her, even though she didn't know what is his reason for glaring her. Since she's now lived in Namimori, she has her right to left Mukuro and his gang.

Little Fran was staring at the present that Chrome just gave. Then, his stomach grumbled. Come to think of it, he hadn't eat anything since afternoon. The green haired boy begged for his master. "Master, I'll promise I'll be a good boy for a week if I eat those cake, all by myself." , Fran said with his blank look.

Mukuro chose to ignored him. There are three reasons he wanted to eat that cake all by himself.

One, There's no way he'll be a good boy for a week just because a cake. It's natural for those who possessed mist flame to lie.

Two, this cake is from Chrome. One of his precious companions that he truly cared for.

And three, he has a sweet tooth. Nope. He's a sweet maniac that can eat 10 different kinds of cakes in one day and everyone didn't notice that fact at all. Well maybe Chrome excluded. Since she gave him cake.

But, once Mukuro opened the paper bag, he saw 4 boxes and a note. The note told him that those cakes not only for him. Which means, Chrome really knew about the fact that Mukuro is a sweet maniac. Mukuro only sighed and told his subordinates that they can eat Chrome's handmade cake. He put the cake on the nearest table and opened the boxes.

He saw a small indigo buttercream cake in each box. And each of tose cakes have their (Mukuro, Fran, Ken, and Chikusa) own mini statue made from sugar.

Without holding back, the little Fran that just stood, ran and stole his cake and his mini statue that Mukuro almost crush. And in second, the cake is transferred into Fran's stomach via his mouth.

"Master… One is not enough for me. The cake is too delicious." , said Fran who seemed to has a sweet tooth too.

"You little… ", Mukuro tried to stab Fran's stupid apple hat with his trident. But he must stay cool. He then asked Ken and Chikusa to come and try Chrome's cake.

Chikusa only nodded and eat the cake. While Ken looked anxious. He smelled something dangerous from the cake. But he couldn't tell it to Mukuro because he can see how blissfull Mukuro when he's eating Chrome's cake.

Started by a 'gulped' the blonde teen eat her was surprisingly delicious, smooth, and sweet. Forgetting his instinct he devoured the cake until there's no left over.

Those moments disturbed by a knife that flying towards them. All of them dodged, and when they found no harm, there was a paper attached to the knife. Ken took the paper and read it loud.

_Dear for those who ate the buttercream cake that Chrome made,_

_ Thank you for eating The Poison Scorpion's apperantice's cake. I bet she'll be really proud when she knew her apperantice make another people ate her cake. But unfortunately, there'll be 'a little' side effect after you eat the cake such as headache, stomachache,puke and even more and can send you to hell. Unless for a certain pineapple head that had entered hell 6 times before. So I think that you need to visit heaven for some time. But I guess, it would be impossible. So, good luck to survive._

_Best Regard,_

_Cruel yet cool tutor who loves torturing his student and the strongest hitman in the world who also loves to cosplaying chef costume, Reborn._

_**P.S : She didn't aware from her own hidden potential that just awake, so don't take any grudge from her because she thought that she made a normal cake for you.**_

_**P.S.S : And her next target seems to be my student. **_

And as soon as Ken finished reading it, Fran fainted. Followed by Mukuro, Chikusa, and lastly, Ken himself.

**End of the flashback.**

* * *

"Why Reborn even adding that 'cruel yet cool tutor who loves torturing his student' part! And isn't that bad? Mukuro, you should sneak into other's dream so we can give warning to them!", said Tsuna with depressing look on his face. He now knows Reborn is the one behind this. And what's the point for him to make he and other innocent people must go to 'heaven' like him?

"Why should I? Well, even though I give warning to them, or even to Chrome herself, it seems someone blocked their mind. So I can't enter her mind when she was sleeping."

"Then…" , Tsuna gulped. He didn't want to hear another words that already predicted from his hyper intuition. He was only hoping for Mukuro not to continue his words. But it seems, he won't grant it.

" Everyone on your surroundings are in danger."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

On a small road in Namimori, when no one there, two infants were standing each other. One with a hood that cover her face and wearing a cape that has 'varia' emblem on it, while the other one with sideburns wearing fedora and suit.

The hooded infant started to talk first. "Yare yare... I never thought that you would call me. Well, if it is for jobs and money, I don't mind at all."

"Good work, Mammon. You can have your money that I put it on your account." , Reborn smirked. And walked back to the other side of the road, leaving Mammon behind.

Mammon only sighed. She just wondering why Reborn called him to block Tsuna's guardian and some of certain people's mind. Well, it was a simple mission for a high ranked illusionist like her. But she still insisted Reborn to add a big amount of money since she knows, that her ex-arcobaleno fellow, has a lot of money too.

Oh well. She didn't care about what will going on, she's just going to have fun with her money.

* * *

**Reviews :**

**LoveForAnime : **Yeah he didn't. At that time. But now, he's trapped and he can't remind others to becareful with Chrome. God knows what will happen.

**C.N.D : **Well, actually Mukuro is Chrome's second victim after Fran. Poor froggy. Lol

**nesya1234 : **But you're commented in the end right? Thanks anyway.

**A/N : **Thank you for reading. Mind to review? By the way, Idk what gender Mammon is. And once again, I'm realy sorry if there's grammar mistakes and some failed humor. But I'll try my best next time. See you next week. Ciao ciao (^^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : There will be some grammar mistakes, OOC, fail humor, etc.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I have, I would continue the story and make the debut of TYL! Tsuna's face!**

* * *

**Target 0****3**

We can see the brunet sleeping with his beautiful blue color covered his face on his bed. Foams were out from his mouth. Strangely, he's still breathing. – that what a normal people would thought.

But not to Lambo.

"Arararara~ Tsuna you're sleeping, ne? You should play with the great Lambo-sama!" , said Lambo while poking Tsuna's right cheek with a branch which he got that out of nowhere. However, the China girl that (seems) aware of the situation hurily grab Lambo's hand from Tsuna's right cheek.

"Lambo no!", after that, the two of them in the end were making a ruckus in Tsuna's room.

"What's the matter I-Pin-chan, Lambo-kun?" , said a gentle and warm voice. Sawada Nana came to join the kids and completely did not aware of Tsuna's blue face. Instead, she was only trying to calm Lambo and I-Pin. "Ah, don't be noisy everyone. Tsu-kun needs his sleep. Because Reborn-kun said that a child like Tsu-kuns can grow well if he takes a nap in sequence." , said the older woman with an innocent smile. Completly oblivious about her son was poisoned. I-Pin only nodded with confusion while Lambo just snorting his nose. And with that, Nana and the children left the room. Leaving her poisoned son on his bed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Mukuro's Illusionary World**

"Ugh... What should I do? At this rate, everyone will be poisoned." , Tsuna mumbled to himself. Tsuna really really worried now. His hyper intuition told him it must be his tutor from hell who had done this. Yes! The answer's Reborn! You know how he made Tsuna almost died for countless times and he was still survived, right? Although Tsuna have already used to it, due to his disease named 'dame' disease, Reborn's actions are always makes him scared to death.

For example, Reborn made him lost in Mountain, made him survived in a pool with a meat (man) eating dolphin, made him dug whole school ground and must turn it into normal in one night (or else, a certain head prefect will bite him to death), and etc.

But this time, it was Chrome.

Chrome Dokuro: The most innocent looking, shy,one who seems too-kind-to-do-something-bad, and the cute timid girl. Compared to Tsuna's others guardians, she seemed 'normal' than other guardians, like ; too-loyal-for-his-own-good guardian, baseball-freak-and-happy-go-luck guardian, TO-THE-EXTREME-boxing-captain guardian, cry-baby-even-after-ten-years-later guardian, aloof-prefect-who-likes-bite-people-to-death-whene ver-there's-a-crowd guardian, and a sadistic-manipulative-pineapple-haired-b*stard guardian.

But, Chrome poisoned her own boss. That's the fact that Tsuna can't deny. And now, Chrome is on Tsuna 's : One of the person that I should keep my eyes for – list. But now, he _**must**_ wake up from this coma and escape from this illusionary world. But he can't. Even Mukuro, who likes to stalk people's dreams countless times and escaped from that dreams countless times too can't get out from his own illusionary world which he made on Sawada Tsunayoshi's dream. Mukuro also has a feelings that someone trapped Chrome's victims on the same place.

But what made Tsuna creeped out in this unreal world was when Mukuro sent him his manipulative and evil smirk. Especially when Mukuro laugh his special laugh and blurted something that he didn't really want to hear.

"Oyaoya, it seems your mother is abandoning you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kufufufufu~"

"Huh? What do you mean, Mukuro?", Tsuna has a feeling that Mukuro _really _enjoys the fact that his mom 'abandoned' him.

"I assume that arcobaleno told your mother that you are in the middle of your nap and not disturbing you while you are sleeping."

Tsuna paled before he continued his question. "What the heck, Reborn?! He told mom that? And Mukuro, how can you know that Reborn told that to mom?!"

"It is none of your business." , Mukuro hissed to Tsuna. Clearly, he didn't want Tsuna to know that. But before Tsuna could shriek, a boy with an apple hat while mist covering him appeared in front of them.

"Master, it seems that the Poison Scorpion is teaching another recipe to the woman right now." , Fran talked to Mukuro with his usually emotionless face. Really, how can he show no panic in his face? That is still a mystery. Even Rokudo Mukuro, his own master can't reveal that mystery yet. And he still can show some emotion like when his stupid apperantice called him a 'pineapple fairy' for their 'first time' met.

Tsuna ,as always, creeped out because of Fran's sudden enterance. Although, he already noticed that someone is coming.

Mukuro already had enough of Tsuna's girly shriek. And he chose to focus on Fran.

"What do you mean?"

Fran, with his monotone voice as well as his deadpan face started to explain what happened to Chrome when she's with Bianchi. "As I said master, the woman have another recipe to try, and it seems that sooner or later there will be another victim by the hand of that woman and those victims will join us. I saw her making that poisonous cooking with the infamous Poison Scorpion that you mentioned her to me."

Hearing that, Mukuro only raised his brow. How in the world that this brat knows what is happening with his dear Nagi right now? And it seems, Tsuna also understand Mukuro's thought. "Fran, how can you know what is happening outside while we were trapped here."

Without thinking for consequences , the teal haired boy blurted out his words to Mukuro with his deadpan face and monotone voice. "It is none of your business, pineapple haired freak. Aren't you the same?" And with that, 3 holes appeared on Fran's apple hat. Our young Don only doumbfounded by this strange relationship between master and student. "It's hurt master." , the young illusionist turned to his master while holding his hat and kept his deadpan face.

'_But you didn't show any pain!' _, Tsuna thought to himself while his jaw dropped.

"Fran. Explain. Now." , as expected for Mukuro. Even though it was clearly that he was really pissed with his 'stupid apperantice' (according to himself because he won't admit it that he's a genius and a skilled illusionist according to Reborn), he was still remain his evil smirk although an anime vein already plastered on his right forehead which made him looked like an okama wears a hairpin. And don't forget his trident that ready to stab his apperantice again.

"Okay, okay. I explain." , noticing his master's wrath, he only sighed. "So, before the end of the arcobaleno battle, I borrowed (correction ; stole) Verrypoo's tracking device that he had for tracking you, and put it on woman's. And I stole his laptop and change it with illusion that I made into real thing that has some apps like him. Though, it's hard to memorize all of it. But I manage to stal- erhh observing the woman's movement with Verrypoo's laptop and device. And I somehow can make a device that connect Verrypoo's device into my head by asking that Irie guy with stomach pain killer suplies for a year. But that Bianchi-woman destroyed it! And by the way, the pain killer is really effect-"

Another 3 holes for Fran's apple hat before he could finish his sentences.

"Kufufu, it seems that you need practices (tortures) 10 times a day huh, Fran?" , Mukuro hissed at him with his deadly glare. He was ready to stab and torture him anytime.

'_He stalked her?! How can that be?! And morever, why're you agreed with him, Shouichi-kun?!", _Tsuna thought to himself and really lost in his own mind due to Shouichi's and Fran's ridiculous deal.

"Now, shall we give you a lesson?", Mukuro continued as a trident came out from his hand and gripping it tightly.

The younger boy only gulped. He then tried to make a mist to excuse himself. However, his effort was useless until Mukuro's vine wrapped into his ankle and made the vine which is growing, hanged him upside down.

"Master, please spare my life. My blood is running down to my brains."

"No. Not until you try my 7th hell." , Mukuro smirked with a pleassure. Pretty sure to himself that Fran couldn't dispel the illussion that he cast even though Fran's face didn't show him any worries or he was trying to disple Mukuro's illusion.

And with that, Fran's 'lesson' with Mukuro begin, while Tsuna only left dumbfounded.

* * *

**Back To the Real World**

"Chrome, have you done yet?" , the dark-pink haired woman's eyes gazing at her apperantice's work.

Violet orbs met Bianchi's green orbs. And the girl who had that violet orbs, shook her head. "No. Not yet Bianchi-sa- erh, Master. "

Bianchi chuckled, "It's okay to call me Bianchi-san."

Then the girl continue her job.

Bianchi observed Chrome's cooking and her cooking is really like a normal food that seems edible. And that's what made it special. Since, people can be decieved by that kind of cooking which they couldn't find it was poisonous. It's not like Bianchi can't make that kind of poison cooking. She can makes the same too. However, she preffers a deadly looking poison cooking. For her, the effect of a poison cooking that has a deadly look is more deadly than the edible looking. And it is a perfect weapon for someone like her. She also consulted with Reborn if Chrome should learn how to make a deadly looking poison cooking. But Reborn said that Chrome's main talent and potential were her illusion. So it would be more than enough for her to learn an 'edible looking' poison cooking and if she learns another poison cooking art, he worried that Chrome maybe won't focus on her illusion anymore. Because, unlike Mukuro, she's a timid and reliable person especially when it comes to illusion. Since Mukuro is really hard to cooperate with Tsuna, Chrome will be his first option if there's a need for him to use illusion to protect the family.

Anyway, Bianchi actually quite proud of her new apperantice. Chrome's potential is really incredible. And she also already mastered the poison cooking art only in a day. And that was an amazing progress. She decided it. She's going to give her something as her reward that she put it on her own room.

"Chrome, I have something for you. Can you wait here?" , said the older woman before she left the room. And Chrome only nodded.

Not long after Bianchi went to her room,Chrome finished her cooking. This time, it is an edible looking fried rice. She's not sure if her fried rice's taste is good enough. So, she decided to taste it by herself. But before a grain of rice touch her lips, a familliar voice and figure was right in front of kitchen's door.

Gokudera Hayato glared at Chrome's figure who is trying to taste her own fried rice.

"Oi woman! How dare you eat Juudaime's fried rice!" , Gokudera yelled as he approached Chrome. It seems he misunderstood that fried rice for Tsuna. Well, since it is Sawada Tsunayoshi's house, everyone will think the same.

"Uh... Um... Actually, this is what I made for myself. If the taste is good, than I will give it to boss." , the girl answered shyly and bend her head, clearing the misunderstand.

Hearing the girl's answer and seeing her fried rice, Gokudera only thought of one thing. He must try if this fried rice made by the mist woman is suitable for his beloved boss' taste.

"Tch. If you want to know how good your food to juudaime, I should be the one who taste it first before Juudaime! I won't let juudaime to eat such a food!" , and after his 'friendly' greetings he took Chrome's spoon with fried rice on top of it, and load it into his mouth.

The feeling when he was cheewing and devouring Chrome's cooking is really something that he couldn't refuse. It feels so wonderful. He felt as he ate something that as good as Tsuna's mother made. And he continue to take another bite of the fried rice. Even though he's really full due to his fangirls cakes/cookies that he ate this afternoon, his tounge cannot lie.

Chrome only staring at him. She felt glad because the storm-man seemed to take a liking with her cooking.

However, Gokudera is not that stupid for not realizing a different smell from Chrome's cooking. Even though the smell was almost undetectable, but Gokudera realized it after taking... 10 bites from the food. His eyes were wide open.

.

.

.

.

_'Oh shoot!'_

It was very faint and he was sure that this smell is almost the same when he tasted Bianchi's poisonous cookies when he was a going to perform his piano performance. How can he forget that terrible tragedy? There's no way that he can forget those tragedy of a deadly poison cooking who has that unique smell! Almost everytime when he wanted to perform a performance he _must_ devour that hellish cooking. And that was his nightmare all times. God maybe closed his eyes for this poor boy and completely oblivious to Gokudera's prayer. Yes. Little Gokudera was praying to God for helping him out from that terrible fate. Too bad for him, he didn't get the answer. Back to where we should be.

Before he was going to spill all of the rice that he just ate and cursed Chrome for making a poison to Tsuna, a person who can makes him faint everytime was standing in front of him. He then fell on his knee. He didn't sure that if it was because of the pineapple haired woman's cooking or his sister's face that made him fainted. But he was sure, that if he can't warn his beloved juudaime because of Chrome's cooking, he failed as his right hand man.

"Hayato?"

"A-aneki..." , -was his last word before he faint and join Tsuna and co.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the late update! School and SC problems are realy troublesome *bow*! But don't worry! To make it even, I made double updates, so forgive me okay? And as always, my deepest apologize for having bad grammars, spelling, etc. But, if you guys want to beta my story, you will be very welcome! Because ****I need a beta reader**** to check some grammar mistakes or wrong spelling on my story. So, for you who have a kind heart and have some enough time, please beta my story. But before that, confirm me first by PM me okay? Time for reviews!**

**Reviews **

**Heitan – Yeah. He really is a sadist. God must be too cruel for creating such a sadist on khr world. /if I were in Reborn's world, maybe I already lost my head because I said such a thing... *spare me, Reborn***

**KatoKimeka-chan – Don't worry. He'll be there soon after you turn this chapter into target 04 or 05~**

**LoverForAnime – Thank you for your correction! And yes. I called it as karma. Because you (and every watchers/readers) know that Mukuro is a total sadist who even possesed Lanchia that trusted him so much and used him to slaughter all of the Estraneo family , right? To be honest, I never thought that it is a karma. Lol XD**

**P.S : Please leave a review. A long one if you can! I love to take all of your suggestion/questions/critics. But as for your critics, I hope you won't give me a harsh one. Because I'm still a beginer ^^"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : There will be some grammar mistakes, OOC, fail humor, no pairings, etc.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Spoiler : There will be a lot of Chrome's scene, and there will be 3 victims here. Guess who? You'll know if you read this fic ;)**

**P.S : _By those who hasn't read Target 03, just click the previous button ;) lol_**

* * *

**Target 04**

"Ara Hayato." , Bianchi as always not really surprised to saw her brother fainted after he saw her face. Well, Gokudera's biggest weakness is Bianchi herself. Although she doesn't realize that fact at all even she got that memories from future. She still didn't recall that she realized why her brother always faints when he is with her.

On the other side, Chrome knows that Gokudera's biggest weakness is her master. However, Reborn told her not to tell Bianchi until she realized it by herself. _"Because it will be more interesting" _- that what she remembered from what Reborn told she also only thought that Gokudera fainted because of Bianchi. Not because of her poison cooking. Well, Chrome herself completely unaware that what she made just now is not a normal fried rice.

That means, Gokudera got double terrors from his sister's face and Chrome's cooking.

Today was really an unfortunate day for Gokudera Hayato.

"By the way, did Hayato ate your fried rice, Chrome?" , Bianchi realized when she saw Chrome's eaten fried rice. The girl nodded.

Bianchi assume that Chrome was the one who made his brother fainted. While her apperantice thought the backwards. Neither of them were right or wrong. After all they didn't aware of their own ability's damage to Vongola tenth's storm guardian.

Choosing Hayato, Bianchi carried her brother into Tsuna's room. Well, her brother must be really happy if the first person he see is his beloved boss, Tsuna. Chrome agreed with her and Bianchi left her alone in the kitchen. While her master is gone for a while, she couldn't ignore her own cooking and have an urge to taste it. But, before she taste her own cooking, Reborn with his chef cosplay appeared infront of her.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn-san? C-ciaossu."

"Chrome, it would be better if you make another cooking and send it to Disciplinary Committee and the Boxing Club." , Reborn said that with an unnoticeable evil smirk. It's not like Chrome has an amazing hyper intuition like Tsuna. But she has an incredible instinct. She knew that Reborn maybe planning on something. But she wasn't sure. All she could do now is nodding her head and follow Reborn's instruction.

"But , Reborn-san. There's a lot of members in Disciplinary Committee and Boxing Club. Which means, I must have enough ingredients."

"No worries. You only need to make three onigiris each for the leaders only."

"Oh.", and after that, Chrome started to made her deadly onigiri to Hibari Kyoya and Sasagawa Ryohei. While Reborn was smirking with full of victory.

Ryohei maybe will take it without hesitation. But as for Hibari, maybe it would be a dangerous thing if Chrome visits him by herself. So, Reborn chose he will give it to Hibari himself with a deal. Because, it will be a bad thing if Chrome gets some wound and won't be able to cook. The ex-Arcobaleno still wanted to see the fun until he himself satisfied.

* * *

**Sasagawa Ryohei and Aoba Koyo**

Chrome walked to the boxing club room. It was located near the baseball club room and she knows it where since Yamamoto told her before. When she opened the door, she saw only the sun guardian sparring with Aoba Koyo. Simon's family forest guardian. Both of them were having a 'friendly' sparring. So friendly that they didn't even realize that the whole room already half destroyed.

Chrome stared both of the rivals in awe.

They punched at inhuman speed. When Ryohei sent his punch into Koyo's chest, Koyo blocked it and counter him by sending his fist into Ryohei's left cheek. However, before his fist reach Ryohei's left cheek, he almost didn't realize that Ryohei's fist was sending towards his left cheek too.

And the match ended after both of them hit each of the enemy's left cheek. Two boxers panted really hard. Even though they didn't use their real power, they already used almost all of their stamina.

They also got another the result due for their inhuman boxing spar. The results were: An EXTREMLY wrecked furniture (the ring included) and almost destroyed room with a clap from Chrome who seems unaffected by the pressure and the super powers damages.

"Crap! We went overboard again! Adel will be here in seconds! Ran for your lifes!", the green haired boy yelled to Ryohei and panicked. Completely unaware that his frenemy heading into Chrome's dirrection

"Oh Chrome! I never knew that you're here!", the white haired boy stepped from the the purple haired girl while Koyo excused himself from the room or else, he get some punishment by Adelheid because of the damaged properties. Ryohei almost forgot what that woman had done to them. It would be better if they run right now and think of the solution tomorrow. But being a gentleman won't leave a lady behind.

"Hurry! We don't have enough time!", Aoba already put his uniform while Ryohei still in his boxer and white t-shirt.

"Um... This is for you. Rebo- Master Pao Pao told me to give this to you. I made this by myself.", Chrome said as she gave Ryohei her handmade onigiri. She almost blurted something that Reborn forbade her to. Reborn told her that the one who give it to him is Master Pao Pao. Not Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi's tutor.

"Oh thank you! Send my gratitudes to Master Pao Pao.", he said as he grope her onigiri and ate it in second. "Oh this is very delicious TO THE EXTREME!" , and after he swallowed the onigiri, he took another two onigiris that were in Chrome's hand. "Later!" And then, Ryohei left her in the boxing club room while he ran towards Aoba with his boxing uniform. He didn't have any time to change his clothes.

"Oi! That was cheating! Give me one too!" , Aoba yelled at him while stole Ryohei's onigiris in the middle of their running and also swallowed it in second. "Whoa, it is delicious!" , "Told you!". And before they ran into a turn, Ryohei found his eyes was dizzy. His stomach started to hurt him. Due to that pain, he couldn't pay attention on a small rock and tripped. While Koyo also tripped behind Ryohei because he was not fast enough to catch Ryohei in running.

Unfortunatelly, the feared Suzuki Adelheid was standing right in front of them with a glare and she was ready to give them a harsh punishment. But, lucky for them, they fainted before Adel could scold them.

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

The raven haired teen stared at the blue sky. Boredom filled his heart greatly. He was laying on the rooftop's floor. He just didn't feel to sleep. There's also no papperworks left for him. But before he choose to stand up and take his book in reception room, an explosive sound reached his ears.

"It seems that someone needs to be bitten to death." , he mumbled and smirked. Finally someone can fill his boredom. However, destroying school's property is prohibited. But before he could go to the door that connect the rooftop and stairs, a familliar voice reached his ears again.

"Ciaossu, Hibari."

"Infant. Sorry, I'm bussy now.", Hibari chose to ignore him. Well, he really loves to ask Reborn to fight him. However, Namimori Junior Highschool is his priority.

"I have something interesting. And don't worry. Adelheid already deal with the culprits." , the hitman looked up to the prefect.

Hibari, only raised his brow. And he thought for a while. If the infant said that it's something interesting. Then it would be interesting indeed."That herbivore? Well, that's okay. I can have some fun times with you anyway." ,the prefect turned his back into Reborn's direction and preapared his tonfas.

Reborn smirked. "Well, I don't have any interest to fight with you now, Hibari. However, if you eat this, and you can stand for 5 minutes, you'll be able to fight with Tsuna and Mukuro at once." , Reborn said as he took a wrapped onigiri in a plastic and give it to Hibari.

The boy stared the onigiri with his sharp gray eyes. It seems edible. And come to think of it, he hasn't eat anything yet for lunch. So, he open the plastic, and took one of those onigiris. And when the onigiri landed on his tounge, he had to admit it the onigiri is delicious.

"Wao. I never thought that this onigiri would be this good. Who made it, infant?" , the raven haired teen ate all of the onigiri that he had on his hand. And finished it not long after he ate the first one.

Reborn smirked again. "Chrome Dokuro. Mukuro ex-vessel."

Hearing Rokudo Mukuro's name, almost made Hibari gag. But the boy stayed cool by only having his eyes wide open. But he didn't care. Maybe he should return the favor to Chrome. And after almost five minutes, Hibari felt that he won this game. However, before he could announce his victory to Reborn, he felt his head started to get dizzy as his stomach ached for pain. He then started to fell on his knee. Glaring at Reborn.

"Ugh, infant. What have you done?" ,Hibari growled. It was clearly that Hibari tried his hard not to collapse on the ground.

"That is Chrome's poison cooking. Although, her posion cooking is not as great as Bianchi's, her potential is awesome." , the ex-arcobaleno stared Hibari back. And Hibari didn't like it at all. He felt that he was being humiliated. He hates that. As Hibari Kyoya, **he hates that**.

"By the way, as I promised, you'd be able to fight Tsuna and Mukuro after you sent into _that_ world.", Reborn continued his sentences while Hibari only hissed. And not long after that, the head prefect closed his eyes.

* * *

**OMAKE – Chrome, Spice, and A Weird Thing**

_Bianchi told her apperantice that she needs a special spice to make a 'perfect' cooking. Chrome only nodded and agreed as she said. Bianchi told the pineapple haired girl that the ingredients were very simple then._

_The special spice is a mixed spice with a hundred different herbs that chopped into micro pieces, ten kinds of (poisoned) mushroom that also chopped into micro pieces, and fish eyes that already blended into porridge. All of them should be mixed in at inhuman speed rate, and boiled it with an ounce of meat eating bat's blood._

_Simple right?_

_Yes, it was simple for Bianchi. But not to Chrome. _

_Realizing that they didn't really have much time to got those ingredients just to make that special spice, Bianchi gave Chrome her ready-made spice and told her to add it in her fried rice._

_Our timid illusionist nodded and added a few amount of it into her fried rice that almost done._

_While she was mixing and flipping her rice, Bianchi noticed something clinging on her rear collar. It was very tiny. She then took that uncommon thing between her thumb and her index finger. It thickness seems only reach for 0,1 cm. She then assumed that it was nothing and pressed it between her thumbs and her index. And it was destroyed into pieces._

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Mukuro's Illusionary World**_

_The apple hat wearing boy cursing Bianchi for destroying 'his' device. _

_"Tch. Now I can't continue my stalking."_

* * *

**Another A/N : Please review~**


End file.
